The Animagi & the Wolves
by ChelseaAnneDamorri
Summary: Foxanne Prince has everything. Looks, money, adoration, a fiance and being a pureblood. But when you have those things, you're not supposed to fall in love with a half-breed, or, be one...
1. How it All Began

**Disclaimer: I am not . I don't own any characters from this story apart from Foxanne.**

*****************

Foxanne Prince couldn't believe that this was happening. Her mom, Anya Skye, now known as Anya Prince, had sent a letter to Hogwarts hoping that the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, would accept her to the school. And even though it was the middle of the term, the professor had agreed and now she was on platform 9¾, standing alone and watching the students run around and play after the Christmas break. She was going to be an fourth year student here and she felt tall and proud as she watched the younger children run around. Her mom had left after she entered the barrier and since she was new here, she felt quite lonely.

Finally, she heard a whistle and saw the magnificent scarlet train approach the platform. She heaved her trunk and her belongings on the train and found an empty compartment. She settled herself in, and just as she was about to slip into one of her usual daydreams she heard a soft hoot. Her snowy owl Moonia, was begging Foxanne to let her out of her cage. "I'm sorry Moonia, but I can't let you out yet. Soon though, okay? When we arrive at Hogwarts I'll put you in the owlery and you'll be able to make new friends there. Won't that be great?''

Foxanne cooed. "I do hope I can say the same thing about myself when it comes to making friends.'' Foxanne thought. Moonia hooted again and decided to take a nap as she put her head under her wing. Foxanne thought about what had happened to her in her third year at Beaux batons.

_*** Flashback ***_

"_Foxanne is a werewolf, pass it on" The students whispered one by one to each other until the whole school heard. Last night one of the girls in her dormitory had pieced together why Foxanne were almost never with them at full moons. She was disgusted at Foxanne and without confirming whether the theory was true she had told the whole school at breakfast time and everyone was still talking about it now even though it was already dinner. Foxanne wanted to explain that she was only half werewolf and only transformed every other full moon but everyone seemed_

_to shriek every time she went up to them, and even the teachers seemed reluctant to talk to her. At the end of the day she couldn't stand it any longer, she burst into tears. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared as the tears trickled silently down her face. Laughter exploded in the room. There was no pity on the faces laughing at her and the few who didn't laugh were her closest friends and a few professors that taught the subject she was especially good at, which meant almost all of them. But even they would not meet her eyes. She sniffed once and ran out of the hall. Madam Maxime, the headmistress, followed her out, worried. She found the Foxanne sitting on the staircase, with ghosts and portraits comforting her. The head was not surprised, as Foxanne was a pretty, popular, smart and polite girl, she had charmed the whole school. "Are you alright?" she enquired. Foxanne nodded once and whispered, "Yes, thank you for asking ma'am. I had sent an owl to my mother this morning telling her the events and she replied just seconds ago, telling me to take myself out of this school if you don't mind ma'am."_

"_We'll miss you Foxanne, you have won many trophies for this school in the past few years. I know you are far from what the students inside this very hall are referring you as. You are no violent beast Foxanne. Keep that in mind." The head told Foxanne. "Thank you ma'am, I'll miss you too." Foxanne gave the head a hug so quick that she hardly felt it. She knew it was because Foxanne didn't want to disgust her. "Bye Foxanne." Madam Maxime whispered to the petite retreating figure. Without realizing it, she felt a single tear escape from her left eye._

_*** End of Flashback ***_

****************

Thank you for reading guys!!! Anyone think the surname 'prince' sounds horribly familiar?? Rack your brains cuz' i've just given you a hint!! For those who are twilight fans i'll be writing a story about renesmee when i'm halfway through this one. I'll update quicker if there are more reviews!! R&R please !! thx

Luv ya!!!

ChelseaAnneDamorri


	2. The Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters as I am not .**

*****************

Foxanne still felt very sad when she thought about this painful memory. Her life had not been long but she knew this happening would forever remain sealed in her heart. Foxanne closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open. It was Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher. "Foxanne, would you like to sit with a few people? You do seem quite depressed. But it's no wonder you are, after what you been through." the professor said. Foxanne replied "No thank you professor I need some alone time right now." "If you don't want to sit with some people, it's ok. But my original reason of coming here is that Professor Dumbledore wants you in his office with, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and your cousin, Severus Snape. Remus knows the password for the office but in case he has forgotten, it's Sugar Quill. Tell that to the gargoyle next to the Professor Dumbledore's office door. Can you do that?" Professor McGonagall asked. Foxanne nodded. Then with an reassuring smile, the professor swept out of the compartment. Foxanne wondered why she had to bring her cousin and some boys to the Dumbledore's office. She fell asleep then.

**************

**How do you like it??? I know it's short but I decided that to get you lot hooked up I had to get a chapter up so. The mystery of the Prince thing solved!! Yeah, Sev is her cousin. Well I hoped you liked it! R&R!**


	3. The Feast and the Sorting

**Disclaimer: I am not jk rowling. I do not own anything except the plot, Foxanne and Anya Skye. (Thx for the heads up Mrs. Sevner, hope you're still reading this story.) Oh and I am sorry about the " I am not ." sentences in the past disclaimers... my computer just doesn't understand spelling mistakes... *****sigh ***

*******************

Foxanne awoke to the announcement from the speakers. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in 10 minute's time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school seperately." Foxanne sighed and closed the curtain on the compartment with a flick with her wand and added an extra charm to keep it closed unless she opened it. She dug her robes out from her trunk and changed. When she was done she un-charmed the curtain with another flick of her wand, sat down and took a mirror out of her pocket to inspect herself. She had long dark, dark brown hair that was slightly wavy and reached her waist. The colour of her hair was so dark it could be passed of as black. She had light brown eyes that made her hair look even darker because of the contrast. Her nose was what her mother called "small and cute" and full lips. When she went to Beaux batons many girls had been jealous of her because she always got all the boys. Yes, she supposed she could be called pretty, or maybe hot even, because her features were very even and perfect. The way she wore her robes showed off her nice body and her curves. She got straight A's in almost all the subjects but she never showed off. She had lots of friends and was very popular but not the Queen Bee type. Yes and she was also impossibly polite and had perfect manners. She was perfect and she knew it, but sometimes she wondered why she had to be a werewolf. What had she done to deserve that? She felt the train come to a stop and she checked herself in the mirror once more. Then she prayed that her life would be just like the one at Beaux Batons before everyone found out her problem. She took one last breath before she slid open the compartment door. Her mission for the moment was to find her cousin and the four boys McGonagall had told her to look for.

**********************

**Remus**

"Look at that girl, my fellow marauders." Sirius said. Remus looked at the girl Sirius was drooling at. "Isn't she hot? I wonder if I could get a date to Hogsmeade with that one." Sirius babbled, "I mean I can't see her face properly yet since it's so far away but that body is certainly something to look at isn't it?"

Remus was feeling more and more annoyed, he somehow felt attached to the girl and had a wave of protectiveness over her. "Shut up Sirius Black! Just keep your trap shut for this once can you?" Remus yelled "Gee Remus what is wrong with you Moony?" Sirius retorted. James snorted, " Guys I have some news that might interest you. I just saw LILY EVANS!!!" "That does not interest me Prongs." Sirius said at the same time that Remus yelled " I don't care James!!" Peter spoke up, "Hey guys Snape is behind us." "Thanks for the heads-up Wormtail, dunno what we'd do without you Peter." Sirius said sarcastically. Wormtail blushed.

**********************

**Foxanne**

Foxanne heard some shouting and glanced behind her. Four boys were arguing about something. _Typical,_ she thought, _Just like boys at Beaux Batons. Always bickering over girls and Quidditch._ _Wait, those names, Sirius, Remus, James and Peter! Oh and Severus. It's good they're all together, now I won't have to go all over looking for them. And what's with those ridiculous nicknames? And so what if Sev is behind them?_Foxanne quickly made up her mind and waited for them by the door. She didn't say anything to the boys yet, she went straight for her cousin. "Sev! I've missed you so much! How are you?" Foxanne squealed. "I'm great, Foxie, thanks." Severus murmured. "Now Sev with that perverted nickname!!! Whatever, I know you don't mean anything bad." Foxanne said. She turned to the boys. "My name is Foxanne Prince. Professor Dumbledore wants me to bring you four and Severus to his office after the feast, so make sure to come look for me. Well, at least that's what you should do if you're Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. So are you?" Foxanne enquired. "Yes, we are and how do you know Snivellus?" The one named Sirius said. _Snivellus? What the heck?_ "If you mean Snivellus by my cousin, you'd better be sorry. He's the best friend and cousin I've ever had and ever able to have so back off or I will hex and jinx you to hell and – LILY! LILY! OVER HERE! IT'S FOXANNE!" Foxanne spotted the familiar red head she had spent her time with when she came to visit Sev in the summer. Lily heard the shouting and saw Foxanne. Lily's face split into a wide smile as she rushed over. "Hey Sev. FOXIE! How are you? I've missed you!" Lily screamed. She lowered her voice, "Did the people at Beaux Batons find out? Is that why you're here?" She asked. "Yeah..." Foxanne replied. "I've got to take the boys to Dumbledore's office after the feast. I dunno what's it bout though." "Okay then, TTYL!" Lily said. She sauntered off the train. James stared after Lily with an idiotic smile on his face. He turned to Foxanne, "How do you know Lily, Foxanne?" "Met her when I visited Sev in the holidays. I know you like her. She told me once. BTW, let's go to the feast, I need to be sorted too." Foxanne smiled at James and went off the train.

****************

Hundreds of eyes followed Foxanne as she went into the Great Hall. There were some winks and whistles from the boys and jealous glares from girls. She spotted Lily in the crowd and went over to sit with her. "This is Foxanne Prince guys, she's an transfer student from Beaux Batons." Lily introduced Foxanne to some Gryffindors. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up, "The sorting will begin now. And may our new transfer student from Beaux Batons Ms. Foxanne Prince please join the line of the sorting." Foxanne felt more eyes needle onto her as she stood up and went to the back of the first year's line. The progress was slow and when it was her turn she nervously walked toward the front and put the hat on. "_Ah, you are a very perfect little girl aren't you? Not that I have anything against it." _The sorting hat said. "_Smart, cunning too, very brave and loyal. A slight touch of playfulness. Where should we put such an ideal student with all the qualities of the houses? Wait, you have a little wolf problem do you?" "Yes." _Foxanne answered. "_Well then, I know another one that is like you and that person is in GRYFFINDOR!" "Thank you." _Foxanne thought before she walked over to the cheering table and sat between Lily and Remus.

******************

**Remus**

Remus watched as Foxanne sat down between him and Lily. _She really is very pretty. She looks nice too. _Remus thought. He overheard Foxanne whisper to Lily, "What did the sorting hat mean when he said that someone in Gryffindor had the same, well, _thing_ as me?" Lily glanced at Remus. "It's not my secret to share. Anyways, it's time to eat now." Lily gestured over to the plates. _What secret to tell? Why did she look at me? What problem? Could it be that Foxanne is a werewolf too? _Remus shrugged that thought off. _She doesn't have any scars, and she seems so happy and not the least bit tired. After all, the full moon is only a week away. _Remus reasoned with himself. He put his suspicions to the back of his mind and began to eat the delicious meal in front of him.

***************

**Do you like it? I had three reviews, and I think that's good for a start so I put a longer chapter up. I'm not one for long chapters, I just like bit by bit stories. Well hope you like it! R&R!!**

**ChelseaAnneDamorri**


	4. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I am not . And I only own the characters you don't recognize. Oh, and the plot too.**

**Well yeah, **_**why **_**doesn't Foxie have scars and why isn't she tired? Well, find out this chapter!**

*******************

Foxanne was thoroughly uncomfortable throughout dinner. Boys kept coming and flirting with her, and girls shot her jealous and murderous looks, all except Lily and a girl Lily had introduced to her before, called Alice Longbottom in her last year who was already engaged to Frank Longbottom, so Alice had nothing to worry about as she chatted animatedly with Foxanne about her Head Girl duties and how convenient it was for her and Frank because Head Boys and Girls get to live in a place all to themselves. James kept flirting with Lily all throughout dinner, going "Hey Evans," this and "Yo Evans," that. Foxanne would have ran out of the room if it weren't for Lily, Alice and the Marauders. The Marauders which turned out to be Remus, James, Sirius and Peter, kept saying lame jokes which made Foxanne laugh and told her pranks they had pulled before on the Slytherins, which they told Foxanne were a bad lot. (Bad might even be an understatement compared to what they said.) It was at this point when Foxanne lost her temper. "Sev is my cousin and Lily's best friend and he's in Slytherin! And my fiancé-" Foxanne stopped short. The others except Lily were all staring wide-eyed at her. _Bless you stupid mouth, why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut? _There was something in Remus's eyes that she couldn't place. Pain? Jealousy perhaps?

******************** **

**Remus**

"And my fiancé-" Foxanne stopped and looked incredibly guilty. _Fiancé? _Remus thought, _She has a fiancé and it sounds as if she was about to say he was in Slytherin! And what is this feeling of me wanting to rip her fiancé's head off? It must just be my wolfish side taking over. _But it was jealousy and Remus knew that he liked this girl, even though they had just met for barely four hours. _Oh bother, I like her. And I'm jealous. _"FIANCE?" Alice, and all the Marauders except Remus and Lily exclaimed. "Be quiet!" Foxanne hissed. She glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw boys winking and whistling. Ah, she was a pure blood. She locked eyes with Snape and they had something like a quiet conversation. The others noticed too, they were watching her every move, as if that would tell them who her fiancé was. But one thing was for sure, he was a Slytherin. Foxanne was still having a non-verbal, non-movement, eye-contact conversation with Snape. Snape nodded and glanced at the marauders. _He's jealous, _Snape mouthed. Foxanne nodded, and then shot the gang of the meanest Slytherins a look. The leader, Lucius Malfoy, shot Foxanne a wink and licked his top lip. Remus felt like he wanted to kick him. He looked again at Foxanne for her reaction, and the others did too, eyes following her. Surprisingly, Foxanne did not hex him or cringe or show any sign of distaste. She merely smiled the very slightest, shook her head and raised her left hand and wiggled a finger. On the finger was a large, glittering ring. Remus felt sick, and the others looked thoroughly disgusted, except Lily, who looked like she had just pieced together a puzzle and looked smug and satisfied. Seemed like Lily knew more that the others did, but that wasn't a surprise since Lily had long knew Foxanne before she came to Hogwarts. Lucius pouted, and turned around with the ghost of a smile on his face. Foxanne shook her head knowingly and turned once again to Snape who had saw the encounter and thought of it as something that was as ordinary as sending a letter. Foxanne pursed her lips and blinked once, slowly. Snape raised his eyebrows, bit his lip, and then mouthed _I'll be there cousin. _Then they both turned around and acted as if nothing had happened. "Your fiancé is Luci-" Sirius started but Foxanne cut him off with a fake yawn. "Are you guys ready? We have to go see Dumbledore. I'll explain things later."

******************** **

**Foxanne**

Remus led the way and Peter, James and Sirius kept pelting Foxanne with questions. Remus and Severus kept quiet. Foxanne ignored them, and occasionally said, "You'll know soon." when one of them got whiney. She hated whiney people. They eventually reached Dumbledore's office. "Password?" the gargoyle asked.

"Sugar Quill" Foxanne replied before Remus could. They all raised their eyebrows. "McGonagall." She replied simply and knocked three times. "Come in"

They heard Dumbledore say. Remus opened the door and they went in. Foxanne's eyes widened as she saw the office. Dumbledore smiled knowingly and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss. Prince. Please sit down, all of you. Now I have asked all of you here today to talk about Miss. Prince's problem." Foxanne stood up like a shot. "What? With Severus, okay, but with four other boys I barely know?" "Miss Prince, please sit down, trust me, these four will understand better than anyone, apart from Miss. Evans, who I trust, is your best friend." "Okay, Professor, if you insist." Foxanne whispered and sat down slowly.

* * *

**Remus**

This was strange. Dumbledore spoke again. "Now Remus, Foxanne is –" Foxanne took a sharp breath,"- a werewolf." "WHAT?!" All of the marauders shouted. Severus stayed silent. "But she doesn't look tired, she doesn't have any scars." Remus said. "She is only half werewolf, so she won't get tired till the day before a full moon. She turns into a werewolf every other full moon only. Her only scar is the bite, the very top of her neck." Foxanne lifted her hair, turned around and showed them. "How? No scars, half werewolf?" James, Sirius and Remus said at the same time. Peter stayed as silent as Severus. "The werewolf bit into her for barely a second and the venom inserted into her body was a very little amount, just enough to transform every other full moon. And her family always stunned her beforehand, that's why." Severus finally spoke, "You protect her and don't tell a soul, or I'll make sure you won't be able to have children. Foxanne is one of the closest people ever to me, so watch it." "Be quiet Snivellus, if we kept Remus's secret, we'll naturally keep hers." Sirius replied coldly, then winked at Foxanne. Foxanne's eyes hardened and Remus felt like he wanted to kick Sirius. "Don't argue boys, now I want you four to make sure Foxanne is with Remus whenever she transforms, alright? You too Severus." Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded. "Now I'm sorry for taking you from your prefect duties, and for keeping you all awake. You can all leave now. Good Night." Dumbledore said. Everyone mumble "Good night." and went out.

* * *

**Foxanne**

As soon as they were out of earshot, James and Sirius pestered her with questions. Severus told them to shut up and surprisingly they did. As they reached Gryffindor tower, Foxanne hugged Severus goodnight and continued walking. Lucius was waiting next to the portrait. "Hey, Babe." He said, capturing Foxanne with his arms. The boys stared silently, watching. "Don't babe me Lucius." Foxanne murmured, leaning into him and closing her eyes. He leaned forward but Foxanne pushed him away. "We are NOT alone." She said. Lucius looked up and saw the marauders. Then he shot them a murderous look and sauntered off. "So he is your-" Sirius started, "In the common room," Foxanne sighed and said "Wingardium Leviosa". The portrait swung open and they all climbed through. Lily was there on an armchair, bouncing with excitement. "Hello Lilyflower. Waiting for me?" Lily ignored him. There was no one else around. They all sat down. "What happened?" Lily enquired. "Just told the Marauders here about my problem." "Oh, so what about Malfoy? I see you finally got your wedding ring." "So he is your fiancé!" Sirius exclaimed. "He is, but it was not my decision. I wouldn't have chosen him, but my family insisted. But he is ok so I didn't make a fuss." Foxanne grimaced. "Oh. You guys were so disgusting outside." James said. Peter, Remus and Sirius nodded. "Whatever, he is so needy. Like he has to kiss me the whole time...." Foxanne sighed. "Anyway it's time to sleep now. Remus? Can I speak to you alone?" James and Sirius looked at each other, the nudged Peter upstairs. Lily raised her eyebrows and flounced off.

* * *

**Remus**

"So, you're a werewolf too?" Foxanne said, scooting next to Remus. "Yeah." He said awkwardly. "Well about the transforming, where?" Foxanne asked. "Shrieking Shack." Remus said. " Um, about the clothes thing...cause nobody's gonna stun me here." Foxanne turned red. "Er well t-t-there is a divider so um d-don't worry bout it." Remus stuttered. "Oh, okay. Well that's all, and tell the Marauders they can call me Foxie." Foxanne said nervously. "Sure you can call us our nicknames too." "Oh um well night." Foxanne said heading for the staircase. "Night, Foxie...." Remus whispered. _She's a really nice girl. And she's a werewolf. Maybe I could finally get a girlfr- oh no she has Malfoy. Damn you Remus, unlucky you. Your only chance is lost. _Remus sighed and trailed slowly up the stairs.

* * *

**Okay,there might be mistakes so sorry, but u can remind me in the reviews!! As usual, R&R.**

**PEACEOUT**

**ChelseaAnneDamorri xo**


	5. Future Marauder

**Disclaimer: I am not . Everything except the plot and the characters you don't recognize is hers.**

**Oh and I'm really sorry I didn't update for a whole month. Exams and tests were coming up so I have to cram hard. By the way, I hope u like this chapter!**

Foxanne awoke the next morning with a feeling of unease. _It's the bloody full moon in six days. And I didn't transform last month so I have to do it this month. Bloody hell! _She thought. And to dampen her spirits even more, it was the first day of classes and she was bound to attract stares and whispers. Foxanne sighed and heaved herself out of the bed to find that she and Lily were the only ones awake. "Morning Lils." Foxanne said.

"Hey, Foxie, why so early?"

"Lils, what time _is _it?"

"It's only seven. Breakfast starts in another hour."

"Oh. At least I have time to fix myself up. Think you could give me a tour Lil?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll wait."

"Thanks."

Foxanne took her towel and uniform in to the bathroom to take a cold shower. She came out fifteen minutes later to find Lily reading on her bed. She turned towards the mirror and picked up her wand. First, she dried her hair, and tried styling it in 5 ways, but ended up with her usual hair framing her face and a butterfly clip at the side. Then she waved her wand towards the wrinkles in her uniform to make it smooth. She turned around slowly, checking for embarrassing flaws. Satisfied, she put on her knee length white socks and black heels. (They were only a third of an inch tall.) Then went down with Lily.

**Remus**

Remus was sitting in the common room, reading 'Romeo & Juliet' when he heard footsteps coming down from the girl's staircase. He looked up from his book and saw a gorgeous Foxanne and a very pretty Lily coming down the stairs.

"Morning Remus!" Foxanne chirped as she directed a beautiful smile in his direction.

"Good morning Foxanne. Good Morning Lily."

"Morning." Lily replied.

"Me and Lily were just going to take a tour of the castle before we head down to breakfast. Wanna come?"

"Er, do you mind if I come with the rest of the Marauders?"

"Sure, where are they?"

"Upstairs, asleep."

"Let's go wake some Marauders up Lily!"

Lily sighed, "Oh all right."

They went up the boy's staircase and told Remus to go in and check if they were all still asleep. Remus confirmed, and the three crept in the room. Foxanne started assigning places.

"Lily wake James up because he'll shoot up like a shot if he knows it's you. Say something like; I'm Lily, James, wake up. I'll do Sirius because from what I've observed last night, he fancies anything in a skirt."

Remus muffled his laughter and whispered, "It's true."

Lily and Foxanne giggled silently and Foxanne whispered, "Remus you wake Peter up all right? Remus wake Peter first, then I wake Sirius, and then Lily wake James."

Then they all went to their places, and Foxanne nodded at Remus.

"Wake up Pete, its time for breakfast." Peter rolled to his side. "Toast, cheese, strawberry jam..." "Oh all right I'm up," he groaned. His eyes widened when he saw the scene around him. "Shhhh!" they all said, and Peter whispered, "Ooooh."

Foxanne climbed on Sirius bed and started brushing her fingers on his forehead. Remus felt a pang of jealousy. "Sirius, _oh_ Sirius, wake up dear." Foxanne whispered seductively. Then she leaned closer to his face as he stirred. Sirius opened his eyes and saw Foxanne leaning over him. He put his hand on the small of her back. "What a good dream." He sighed. Then he sat up like a shot. "Whoa!" Everyone shushed him and gestured to Lily. Sirius understood, and a devious smile crept onto his face.

**Lily**

Here Lily was, on James Potter's bed. _Why did I ever agree to this? I should have known I would be the one to wake James bloody Potter up. _She thought. Lily sighed and started whispering to him. "Wake up, Potter, if you like me so much, wake up and spare me this disgusting job."

James cracked open one eye and said, "Evans?"

"Bloody who else can it be?"Lily thought aloud.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm Evans."

"Oh PUH-LEAZE! I'm just waking you up cause Foxie says I'm the only one who can, Bighead."

James sighed. "Okay I'm up."

Lily hopped off his bed and checked her watch.

"We don't have time for the tour now, the boys still have to make themselves look presentable and there's only 20 minutes left till breakfast."

"Well then maybe another time. We'll be in the common room boys!"

Foxanne said. Then Lily and Foxanne left the boys to get dressed.

**Foxanne**

Breakfast was exactly what she expected. Girls glared at her because she walked down with the Marauders and boys from every table (including Slytherin) winked and whistled and flirted with her all around. But Lucius had to make it worse by coming up to her from behind and wrapping his arms around her. The whole school tensed, watching. She gently pried his fingers from her waist and kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered "Later." in his ear before smiling at him and going off to the Gryffindor table. Of course everyone except the Marauders, Lily, and the whole Slytherin table, which Lucius had probably already bragged to, stared. That set off a whole new round of whispers too, of course, and it was dead annoying. When McGonagall gave them their schedules, Foxanne sighed with relief and quickly pulled Lily and Remus to Transfiguration. On their way there Lucius stepped out from behind a suit of armor.

"Whoa Lucius, don't do that."

"Whatever, I need a snog right now, and class doesn't start in fifteen minutes."

"Oh all right, where?"

"There's a broom closet here."

"Well, see you there guys."

And then Foxanne stepped into the broom closet with Lucius. He eagerly put his arms around her waist, crushing his lips to hers. Foxanne moved reluctantly, putting her arms around his neck and moving her mouth in rhythm to his. Then Lucius shoved his tongue down her bloody throat. _God, what the hell! That is too quick! _She thought. Foxanne wanted it over, and so she nipped his lip. He misunderstood and moaned it pleasure. Foxanne groaned in response. Lucius seemed to think it was in pleasuretoo, and he pulled away, satisfied.

"Later?"

"Yeah, ok." Foxanne sighed. Foxanne went out and took her mirror out of her bag. She used her wand to redo her hair, swiped some waterproof mascara, blush and lip gloss out of her make up case, applied it, and hurried to transfiguration. She stepped in the door 3 seconds before the bell rang. _This is not a good record, I hope Lucius is late._ She thought bitterly, and sat down next to Remus as Professor McGonagall walked in.

As expected from her professors, she achieved the best grades in all her assignments and finished all her homework before dinner.

"So, does Lucius know about your, well you know, furry little problem?" James asked at dinner.

"Furry little problem? Oh, well yeah. He says he doesn't care as long as nobody respectful in the magical society knows." Foxanne rolled her eyes.

"Figures, you know how stuck up the Malfoys are." Sirius said.

"Yes, you would know." Foxanne smiled.

"Whadd'ya mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well if you check your family tree, Lucius is my fifth cousin or something ridiculous like that. And _you're_ my second cousin. James is my thirteenth cousin."

Foxanne replied.

"So we're all related?" James asked.

"In some way or the other. There aren't a lot of purebloods left so they're all for marrying whoever's bloody blood is pure, even if it means marrying your own nephew." Foxanne complained.

"Whoever's bloody blood is pure. Ha ha, HA ha. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sirius roared with laughter.

"That was not a joke." Foxanne glared.

**Remus**

As Remus watched them chatter and banter around like they knew each other since they were born, Remus there and then came to the conclusion that Foxanne would one day be an Honorary Marauder.


	6. The Dreaded Full Moon

**Disclaimer: I only own the things you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Rowling. **

**Yes, I know, I know it's been months. But I have a great excuse. I'm moving to Canada! Yes, that's true. Great excuse aye? And I just wanna thank everyone who added me to their story alert list. And vote on my poll please!**

**Foxanne**

Five days passed without incident. Classes, back of the year tests, (which Foxanne aced.) rumors and sloppy snog sessions with Lucius. And it was now the dreaded full moon. She had just went into yet another broom closet with Lucius. Foxanne tangled her hands in his hair as their lips moved together. He licked her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues tangled in some sort of war. Lucius went down and sucked on her neck while she licked the front on his ear. He growled. _Kissing Lucius is like a sport. It's so tiring, and it doesn't even feel that good! _Foxanne thought. After two more weary minutes, they detangled themselves from their complicated position and went to their separate classes.

Because of Lucius, she was late and had to sit next to Remus. James and Sirius was planning something because she somehow always found herself next to Remus. Foxanne knew, deep inside her, that she liked Remus. But she denied it everytime she had this thought. She had Lucius after all. But how she dreamed of Remus's soft plump lips kissing her instead of Lucius's cold, thin, hard lips. _No! Lucius is my fiancé, and he's a pureblood, I will not mess up my family blood line and disappoint my family!_ The sensible part of her said. But the crazy, follow your heart part of her told her to go for it. _Finally another werewolf of your age, and one that you're attracted to! He'll understand you like no one else, and vice versa. _Foxanne sneaked a look at Remus he was doodling something on his piece of parchment. F...it says, ...F...P...F.P... What the heck does that mean? She figured that she should not nose into his private business and continued to her previous argument with the various parts of her mental side. Little did Foxanne know, that almost the same argument was running through Remus's head.

**Remus**

Remus was bored. Professor Binns was droning on and on about goblin wars. Without realizing it he had doodled Foxanne's initials on his piece of parchment. He crossed it out quickly, glancing at Foxanne in case she had seen. _I hate to think this but I like, maybe love her. But she's Lucius's. _He wanted to love her freely. _The only chance of love Remus, think._ Remus tried to shut them was the full moon today, and he felt sick, so he raised his hand. "Professor, I feel sick." The ghost nodded and continued his drone. Remus quietly left the room, feeling Foxanne and the Marauder's concerned gazes boring into his back. Remus headed back to the common room, but on the way he saw Bellatrix Black and and Yaxley. They stared at him, evil smirks slowly pulling on their faces. He whipped his wand out. Thy reacted just as fast. "Petrificius Totalus!" Black yelled. Remus dodged. It was still two on one. "Levicorpus!" Yaxley yelled and he was lifted into the air. "Now what shall we do..." They smiled. Then he heard Foxanne's beautiful voice yelling the counter-curse. He dropped to the floor. Remus turned to say thanks but Foxanne was smiling at the Slytherins. "Bella, Yaxley, good to see you." She smiled. Bellatrix glared "Why are you helping the half blood, cousin?"

"We're both in Gryffindor, and we're friends. I'm sure if you back off, Lucius won't know." Foxanne winked at Yaxley. He turned a funny shade of crimson. "He won't hear a word? Sure Foxie?" "My word." Foxanne promised. Then they turned and walked away slowly. She turned to Remus, "You okay?" she said in a high panicky voice. "Yeah, thanks." Remus said shakily. Foxanne nodded and helped him up, holding on to him until he was steady. Then, she snatched her hands away. "Sorry." She muttered. "How did you know I was being attacked?" "I excused my self to talk to you about the full moon and heard a commotion, so I came over." She replied. "You don't know how it felt like, watching you dangling in the air while you were already sick and pale." She closed her eyes. "It was horrible." she whispered. When she opened her eyes, Remus saw that her eyes were wet. Remus put an awkward arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, burying her face into his neck. They stayed like that for a while. How long, Remus did not know. They stood there, in the corner of the corridor, well hidden from view. Then suddenly, James and Sirius was there. "OOOOOHHHH! REMUS AND FOXIE, SITTING ON A TREE! H-U-G-G-I-N-G!" they sang childishly. And the moment was broken just like that, denying the situations they thought Remus and Foxie was in. They looked at each other and through their eyes they were thinking the same thing_. "Don't tell about the Slytherin thing_." And they walked back to the Gryffindor tower silently and thinking about the full moon.

Night came, and Madam Promfrey took them to the Shrieking Shack, took them to separate rooms and left. They waited. Then suddenly, they started transforming. Their noses and body lengthened, they grew fur and all the rest. Remus grew into the average werewolf, but because Foxanne was only half, some of her beauty remained. She was a dark purple colour, so dark it was just above black. Her eyes had turned green, jade green, and her body looked sleek and strong. There was a kind of elegance and beauty about her, even as a wolf. They must smell each other's scent because they scratched on the divider so hard that it broke through. They sniffed at each other, and they scratched each other, biting a few times. They were satisfied after a while because they twisted around each other, nuzzling and licking. Finally, they curled up in the corner of the room together and fell asleep.

Remus woke up the in the morning, to his embarrassment, next to a naked Foxanne. But she was curled up with her back facing him, and he didn't dare look any further down than the middle of her back, but he saw some scratches he had inflicted. So he turned away and put his clothes on. Then he sat and faced the wall, waiting for her to wake up. Madam Promfrey came for them a while later, dressing her then waking her up. Madam Promfrey conjured stretchers out of mid air, lifted them on it, and set of to the castle. When they were at the hospital wing, she gave them all the medicines and put ointment on their wounds. Then she told them to get some rest and left. They slept until midnight, both waking up at the same time.

"Sorry I did all those stuff to you Remy."

"Same here."

Then, silence. Not the comfortable kind. The kind where neither can find something to say is desperately trying to but coming out blank. Yes, the arkward kind of silence.

"Foxie?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, the Durmstrang people are coming for the Yule Ball. But not Beauxbatons this year... I wonder why?"

"Um, because of me, basically."

"Can I hear the story?"

Ok, it took me one week to type this thing up since I'm moved. (Notice the past tense. Yes, I'm already in Canada!) Woohooo! I'll probably be updating slower because of school and all that but please keep reading! Thx!

3 xoxoxoxo Chels (my nickname.)


	7. Foxanne's Story, and a Bit Bout her Body

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except for Foxanne. Oh, and i own the plot. But thas all**

**Okay, I'm pretty disappointed. No reviews! But I'm super nice so I'll post this just because I want the reviews to come rollin' in. Read and enjoy. (and review, course.) **

Foxanne

"It was a normal morning when I woke up, or so I thought. I didn't know that in the hall people were buzzing about my problem. One of the girls in my dorm found out. Most girls are jealous of me, since whenever the Durmstrang boys come over, which is about every week, they all flirt with me, even though I tell them I'm engaged. Well she blurted it out, everyone know and, well, you know, end of my Beauxbatons career." Foxanne sniffed.

"Sorry I brought it up. I'll tell you mine, if it makes you feel better."

"James already told me. Sorry about your father."

"It's okay."

Then, silence. An awkward one. Foxanne shivered.

"I'm cold."

"So am I."

"I would perform a heating charm but I dunno where my wand is."

Silence...

Foxanne stood up and limped over to Remus's bed.

"Move over." she ordered.

"But... I...inappropriate..." Remus stuttered.

"Conserve and share body heat, anyone ever told you that? And it's not like we're doing anything."

Foxanne slid in the bed and they lay next to each other, unmoving.

"Fine you're right, I'm warming up."

"Mmmmmhmmmm."

Foxanne snuggled to Remus, closer, closer until her face was in his chest. She sighed.

"Foxanne..."Remus stuttered.

Foxanne twitched slightly. She was asleep. Remus wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm. He then fell asleep.

**Remus**

Remus woke up at 5 the next morning. He carried Foxanne back to her bed and pulled a book off Madam Pomfrey's shelf. It was "Wuthering Heights".

He flipped the cover and started reading. No actually he wasn't really reading anymore than he was just staring at the pages of the book. He was thinking about the events of last night. With Foxanne next to him, he had felt every curve of her body. She was warm, and had smelt of honeysuckle, butterscotch, caramel, peppermint...

Remus shook his head. No, he chided. He shouldn't think about things like that. But his thoughts kept wandering back to Foxanne. Her eyelashes that were so long they brushed her cheekbones when she looked down, the way her nose scrunched up slightly when she was confused, and her long, slender, delicate fingers. He wondered how it would feel with those fingers running over his chest...

The door banged open and the Marauders came in, led by Lily. James, Sirius and Peter were all rubbing their eyes and had bedhead. Lily was the only one that seemed alert and ready-to-go.

"Morning Remus." Lily nodded.

"Good Morning Lily."

She marched over to Foxanne's bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"How bad are her injuries?" she asked.

"They're not very serious." I yawned.

The Marauders all slumped down onto the chairs next to me.

"I don't get why Lily woke us up at 5:30 in the morning to visit you two. We could always visit later." Sirius whined.

"Because you guys wake up so late as it is. By the time you wake up and make yourselves presentable, it would be time for breakfast." Lily replied briskly.

"Oh but Evans, I'm _always _presentable. And you know that." James winked.

Lily simple rolled her eyes in response.

**ONE WORD: REVIEW!**

**No actually, hope u like this chap. It's one of my favorites y'know.**

**xx Chelsea**


	8. Jealous?

**It's been forever, since I updated...I guess mostly the reason is that I was really miffed I didn't get reviews for chapter seven... but here it is! CHAPTER eight!**

**Foxanne**

Lucius cornered Foxanne the second she was out of the infirmary. He grabbed her arm and dragged her down the corridor.

"Lucius! You're hurting me!"

He slammed Foxanne against the wall, breathing hard, his eyes angry and lustful.

"You were in the hospital for just too long baby… I need you…"

"No, Lucius, not now…I-"

He slammed his lips onto hers and shoved his tongue in her mouth. _Oh god..i need to finish this..i'll be late for class! And to finish is to…make him satisfied. _She sucked on his tongue and he moaned, loud. He pulled away and gripped her arm again, dragging her down to the Slytherin building.

"Password youngsters?" The picture asked.

"Imperius curse."

Lucius dragged me into the common room.

"Lucius what are you-"

She was once again interrupted as he kissed her. Foxanne remembered that she needed to end this and traced her lips to his neck where she sucked as hard as she possibly could, running her hands over his chest. Unfortunately, Lucius completely misunderstood and his hands started creeping under her shirt. _GAHH, I NEED TO GO TO CLASS! BUT I CAN'T TELL HIM TO STOP OR I'LL GET IN TROUBLE WITH DAD! HE SAID TO FOLLOW LUCIUS' WISHES NO MATTER WHAT! I know, he won't go as far as..sex right? He'll definitely stop when we go too far. _Foxanne continued her way down, unbuttoning his shirt. Lucius' thumb ran over her bra. And…he stopped.

"I just remember that I have a potions test. Oh no, Foxanne lets do this another time!"

And they rushed out of the slytherin tower, Foxanne smirking at her success all the way.

**Remus**

Foxanne burst into Charms hair messed, lips swollen, and uniform ruffled. Not to mention a bruise on her neck that looked more like a hickey than an injury.

"Miss. Prince, why are you so late?"

"Professor, I….got held up." Foxanne stared at McGonagall with eyes that seemed to say something. McGonagall obviously understood, for she nodded for Foxanne to sit down. Remus knew it had something to do with Lucius. He also wondered how far they got….and felt extremely jealous. Why couldn't he be the one kissing her? He stared at Foxanne's lips and closed his eyes, jealousy so strong he could taste it in his mouth…..

"And that's homework for next week. Class dismissed."

Everyone started filing out of the room. Remus didn't care that he didn't hear what the homework was, he was too busy looking for Foxanne. His sudden desire to kiss her was so strong he had to find her before his courage slipped away. He headed towards the Gryffindor common room and found her sitting on the couch facing his fellow marauders and chatting away happily. He walked right over, to her and….sat down next to her.

"Oh hi Remus!" She grinned.

"Hey Foxanne." His courage had slipped away already.

"Sooo…" James drawled, "How was your snog session with Malfoy?"

Foxanne blushed.

"He practically dragged me to the slytherin tower and lip raped me."

"Reaaaally. Did you like it though?"

"I-i-I don't know. He's the only person I've kissed before and it feels fine."

"Want me to kiss you right now for a bit of comparism?" Sirius teased.

Foxanne rolled her eyes.

"I'd never kiss you Sirius."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

And Sirius pounced on Foxanne's lay and gave her a peck on the lips. Right in front of Remus.


End file.
